Fast Lane
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Nagisa Shiota returns to his old hometown after being away he is instantly drawn into the world of Street racing and Drifting, the only problem is five racers from his school called the Big Five, now Nagisa must juggle driving, school, family and relationships if he's going to survive this new world he's discovered


Nagisa was eating breakfast looking over information about the school he was going to after moving back in with his mother, he had been living with his dad for a while but made the decision to come back to his old school. He was watching the TV, something about the local political situation; not generally something he was worried about

"New school new apartment, same soggy cereal" Nagisa said finsihing his breakfast before changing into his school uniform, grabbing his school gear and heading out "I'm off now mum" he shouted

"Have a good day" Hiromi said smiling as she looked up at her firm "I'll catch you this afternoon" she said. Nagisa then grabbed a set of car keys and left the house, hopping into his car a 2009 Subaru Impreza WRX which was the standard Subaru Blue, he started it up and tuned the radio into some rock music before leaving for school.

* * *

During the quiet drive to school a black and white Mazda RX-7 raced up behind him before dropping back a tiny bit before accelerating and over taking Nagisa. Who was simply gobsmacked by this, but that expression turned into a smirk as he shifted up and pressed his foot harder on the accelerator making him speed up to allow him to chase the RX-7 and got close to him, making him think the driver of the car in front of him was playing, which Nagisa was right about as the RX-7 pulled away. Nagisa shifted up again before pressing harder on the accelerator to make him speed up, only for the RX-7 to change lanes and slow down and Nagisa saw why so he switched to the break and stopped before a stop light. Once he was fully stopped he laughed out loud before he continued to his school with the RX-7 behind him.

"This is going to be an interesting town" Nagisa thought as he pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"Nice ride man" the driver of the RX-7 said making nagisa smiled before the pair did a bro hug "Welcome back man"

"Thanks Tomohito" Nagisa said "Or should I call you Sugino?" Nagisa said

"Whatever man" Sugino laughed "Wow so a WRX?"

"Yeah" Nagisa said as a Prosche pulled into the school

"So the princess arrives" Sugino said leaning on his car

"Yukiko drives a Porsche, wait princess?" Nagisa asked surprised

"Times have changed man. And with that we all of have" Sugino said

"Why am I not surprised" Nagisa laughed as he and Sugino walked away

* * *

"Okay class, we have a new student, please welcome Nagisa Shiota, whom you all remember" their teacher said

"Well, well, look who's back" Nakamura said

"Good to see you again Nagisa" Kataoka said

"You can take between Nakamura and Yukimura please" the teacher said as Nagisa sat down between old friend

"Welcome back Nagisa" Akari said

"Thanks Akari, when did you switched to your real name from Kaede Kayano?" Nagisa asked

"When I enrolled here, I thought it was time for the real me to shine out brightly" Akari said

"Cool" Nagisa said as the class started.

* * *

"Man I forgot how tough going to a new school was" Nagisa groaned

"Hey Nagisa!" a voice shouted

"Oh hey Isogai, what's up?" Nagisa asked

"You doing anything after school?" Isogai asked

"Not particularly, why?" Nagisa asked grabbing his shoes from their locker

"Well why don't you come and hang with us for a bit tonight?" Isoagi asked as Maehara walked up to thenm

"Yeah, why not we can show you a bit of the nightlife" Maehara said

"I don't know guys" Nagisa said

"Oh come on man, I mean it wouldn't kill you will it?" Maehara asked

"He's got a point there Nagisa" Isoagi said

"Alright, alight; where?" Nagisa asked

"Just meet us here" Isogai said

"Okay then" Nagisa said as the trio exited the school yard.

* * *

That night Nagisa grabbed his keys and walked over to the door, he then grabbed his usual black and white over shirt which he pulled over the blue shirt he was wearing

"And where are you going?" Hiromi asked

"A couple of the guys at school wanted to show me around the nightlife of the town" Nagisa said

"Alright, have fun but be safe, I don't want to hear you're in the hospital after only two days back" Hiromi said in a good hearted manner before returning to her work. "I might need to go into the office tonight, so I may not be home when you get back"

"Sure thing, I just hope this late night working isn't going to be a regular thing" Nagisa said "see you mum, love you"

"Love you too Nagisa" Hiromi said "I also hope I don't work much at night" she said quietly as Nagisa drove off.

* * *

Nagisa pulled into the school's car park to see Sugino, Isogai and Maehara with their cars, Sugino's RX-7, Isogai's white Sprinter AE86 and Maehara's Toyota Supra. Nagisa was impressed by what he saw

"Not a bad bunch of rides" Nagisa said nodding his head

"We could say that same to yours" Maehara said "So you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, so where are we going?" Nagisa asked

"A place where you're going to flip your lid" Mahara said as he got into his Supra and drove with Isogai following him, Sugino just smirked and got in his car

"Follow me okay?" Sugino said as he drove off as Nagsia followed. Soon the group reached a parking structure. Maehara and Isogai drove in first with Sugino stopping to talk to the guy at the front gate before driving inside with Nagisa behind him. Once inside Nagisa's eye went wide with what he was seeing, the parking structure was filled with cars, racers and pretty girls

"Whoa" Nagisa said as he looked around a smile on his face,

"See I told you" Maehara said

"Yeah you did, wow" Nagisa said as he saw a girl walk past him, she wore neon pink leather flared pants with bluish white flames along the bottom, over top was a magenta miniskirt, she finished her outfit off with a simple white tank top.

"Nice choice, that's Toka Yada one of the cutest girls on the scene" Maehara said as he sat on his car's hood. Nagisa just shook his head

"HEY!" a girl shouted, what do you think you're doing?"

"WHOA!" Maehara said

"I didn't paint your car like that for your ass to use it as a resting place" the girl said pulling out a clothe and rubbed the hood down

"And this is Hinata Okano" Maehara said

"I mostly do graphics and painting, basically if you picture it on the side of a car, I can make it a reality" she happily said

"And she's also over protective of it" Maehara said before Okano stomped his foot

"And they're a couple I take it?" Nagisa laughed

"Yeah" Isogai said "Have been for a while now" Suddenly the sound of five BMW M3, most of them were 2002 E46 M3 models which were matte black, by one was a 2011 E90 M3 CRT model which was a silver colour

"Asano" Sugino said

"Who?" Nagisa asked

"Someone who needs their ass kicked" Maehara said

"He's one of the top students at school" Isogai said

"And those four other BMWs belong to the rest of his cronies" Sugino said

"So who invited them?" Okano asked.

"Well, well, well look what the dung beetles rolled in"

"Koyama" Isogai said

"So who's the newbie?" Ren asked

"I'm Nagisa, so I take it you guys are the ones who think they run the school" Nagisa said

"We do" Asano said

"Funny, because I heard of a student who is better then you" Nagisa said

"And who would that be?" Seo asked

"An old friend of mine" Nagisa said

'What old friend?' Sugino though before the answer came to him 'oh you have got to be kidding us' he thought going wide eyed

"So you think you can take us?" Koyama asked "So why not have a race?"

"Why not?" Nagisa asked

"Don't" Sugino said

"They're experts" Maehara said

"Don't worry I've got this, so what kind of race are we doing?" Nagisa asked

"We're going to drift, can you handle that?" Koyama asked

"Sure" Nagisa said before stage whispering to Sugino "How do you drift?"

"This is a bad idea" Isogai said

* * *

Ten minutes later Nagisa and Koyama lined up at a starting line and revved their engines. Ren walked out into the middle of the two and pointed to the left

"Ready" a random girl said before Ren pointed to the right

"Set" the girl said

"GO!" Ren said as the two took off, Koyama was in the lead and quickly drifted around the corner, Nagisa attempted the same turn using the handbrake method, only to stagger and skidded rather the drifted. Nagisa looked embarrassed before continued the race, Koyama smoothly sliding around the corners while Nagisa was simply sharply turning up each level of the parking lot. Upon reaching the top Koyama smoothly glided up the ramp to the top floor and pulled off a donut and got out to cheering of the crowd. Okano, Isogai, Maehara and Sugino were not looking forward to what would happen when Nagisa got up the top, staggering each time he tried to drift. Upon finishing the crowd was jeering at him as he got out of his Subaru looking bashful

"What poor drifting skills, where did you learn to do that crap?"

"Sorry about that, did you want another race?" Nagisa asked

"Why would I?" Koyama asked

"I've got about 20,00 yen here" Nagisa said showing a bunch of cash

"Chump change, but what the heck, I'm feeling generous I'll put up 60,000" Koyama said holding up a roll of cash

"Okay, and we'll do the reverse of what we just did" Nagisa said

"Okay" Koyama said as they handed the money over to Okano.

* * *

Ren once again acted as the race starter. Koyama quickly revved his engine to psyche out Nagisa, who just smirked inside of his car.

"GO!" Ren said as the pair took off, Nagisa quickly took the lead and sped up, and just as they were coming into the first corner. Nagisa shifted his car to one side before swinging the car to the other side and smoothly glided around the corner which shocked Koyama, and after exiting the corner Nagisa continued to drift like the until he needed to shift his car around to go around the next corner, after which he straightened up and increased his speed enough to break away from Koyama's BMW giving him a five second lead, he then drifted around the next corner an inch away from the wall before straightening up to allow him to shift the car's weight and drift around the next corner with great ease. The crowd was amazed with what happened, one race Nagisa was not the best and now he was a master racer, and then it came to the final turn which would take him to where the original race started from, Nagisa quickly shifted the cars weight and drifted it around with no difficultly. He then skidded across the line and got out of his Subaru just as Koyama's BMW showed up

"I win" Nagisa said

"No way" Sugino said

"HOW!" Koyama said

"Sorry, but I'm not usually my best when I get to a new track or location" Nagis admitted

"That's a big weakness dude" Sugino said

"We'll work on it before his next race" Sugino said. Meanwhile watching them was a girl with peach colour hair smirked

"So he's the new guy in our class. Time to race him and see what he's made of" the girl said as she approached her car to take off

'Nagisa better watch out if she's gunning for him' Okano said as she handed the money over to Nagisa. Nagisa gave a bit to Okano for being the banker, and a bit as a consolation to Koyama. It was an odd thing Nagisa did, but it was a regular thing for Nagisa to pay the opponent and the banker. It had earned him a lot of other racers he faced in the past.

* * *

"Did you have a goodnight?" Hiromi asked as Nagisa got home

"Yeah I did, met some new people as well" Nagisa said "I'm heading to bed"

"Alright, good night" Hiromi said

"Hey mum?" Nagisa asked stopping

"Yeah sweetheart?" Hiromi asked

"If you are having troubles of any kind you would tell me right?" Nagisa replied

"Of course I would" Hiromi said

"Okay, goodnight mum" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a new story that well to put simply has bee in my head since I started to write for Assassination Classroom and well I'm doing it now. So this story will take inspiring from Initial D and Fast and Furious (mainly Tokyo Drift) but it will still have that class Grizzly accent that you guys have come to love and appreciate in my writings. But for now this chapter is just a taster to see if it will be popular or not and if it is then after the current set of ACH fanfics I will write this or I may do it on post it on Sundays/Saturdays depending where you are in the world.**

 **Also before I forget this the second time I've done a full on street racing fic, the first street race fic I did was one I wrote for the RWBY fandom called Redline, so if you enjoy this fic then go read that one, and if you have read that one then I hope you enjoy this one**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
